


Release

by Aquaticnecris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Catharsis, Chloe Also Needs Punishment, Chloe needs love, Consensual Kink, Dom!marinette, Dom/sub, F/F, Human Furniture, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, light degradation, loving, sub!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnecris/pseuds/Aquaticnecris
Summary: Marinette’s already back by the bed, standing over her with the short strip of leather in her hands. The one that Chloe has dreams about nightly.It brings her such freedom.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	Release

Queen Bee sets down on Marinette’s balcony, and in a short flash of light, Chloe knocks gently on the trap door. A few moments later, it opens. A pair of beautiful blue eyes are the first thing she sees, and then she’s pulled straight down onto Marinette’s bed. Faster than she’s ready for, Marinette has Chloe by both wrists, on top of her. 

She shivers at the look in the other girl’s eyes, hungry and dark. “It took you long enough, sweet girl.” Chloe bites her lip, not daring to look away. “Well, not  _ too _ long. I guess I can overlook it, for now.” Slowly, almost agonizingly so, Marinette slides down and away, letting Chloe actually breathe for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, Miss...” Another little shiver. Already she was relinquishing control, letting Marinette take charge. She doesn’t make an excuse, instead shifting in the bed until she’s on her knees. “Please, let me make it up to you.” Marinette’s already back by the bed, standing over her with the short strip of leather in her hands. The one that Chloe has dreams about nightly. 

It brings her such freedom. Freedom from the mask she has to wear out, freedom from the burden of the stares of the crowd... She tilts her chin up, giving Marinette easy access to her neck. “You will, little flower, you will.” Marinette’s so much more confident like this, so different from the rather clumsy, flaky girl Chloe used to know her as. It’s breathtaking, in its own way.

Just like the feeling of the latch being closed on the back of her neck. Marinette made this collar just for her, after the first few times they did this. A sign that she really, truly does care, and one Chloe had cried over, when presented. “Yes Miss. How do you want me?” Her voice wavers, just a little. She can’t help it, like this. Mistress’s most important order was to be herself. Hide nothing. 

From her Mistress, there is nothing to hide. “Beside the bed, hands and knees.” The first two times they’d done any of this, Marinette was a blushing, stumbling mess. It almost didn’t work out. And then, the third night, she was... different. Like she’d figured out what she wanted, and, with Chloe’s permission, took it. “Now.” Chloe blinks, and quickly crawls onto the floor by the bed. 

Mistress grins, running her hands through her hair  _ (in Chloe’s opinion, it looks so much better down. Not that Mistress asked her opinion.)  _ and leaning back on the bed. She rests her feet on Chloe’s back, and Chloe can’t help but gasp. It was... Degrading, to be used like this. Far below her station. That alone makes it enticing, and being useful to Mistress makes it  _ good _ .

Mistress digs her heels in a little bit, evoking another gasp! Chloe isn’t sure how long this part lasts... Long enough to push her firmly into the proper mindset, at least. When Mistress’s voice grabs her attention, the feet on her back are pulling away. “Come onto the bed, now. Time for you to beg.” The clear anticipation in that voice makes Chloe a little bit wetter. She’s not even naked, but she feels so wonderfully exposed.

She crawls up onto the bed, staying on her hands and knees to do so. She doesn’t put herself on top of Mistress, not without permission. Stopping where she can look into Mistress’s eyes, she waits. Mistress will tell her what to beg for soon enough.

“Beg for me...” A slight pause, and Mistress shivers in anticipation. “Beg me to hurt you. You need it, don’t you, delicate flower?” Her lips turn up in a slight smile, almost a smirk, knowing that Chloe will  _ absolutely _ beg for this. “Show me you deserve it.” It’s not really about punishment, of course. The pain Mistress inflicts on her gives Chloe a desperately needed release, a chance to cry for real. Something she has trouble with, elsewise. The play of ‘punishment’ also excites her, of course.

“Yes, miss, I’m... I’m bad! Please, please punish me! Please...” A pause, because saying this part is  _ still _ embarrassing, even though it’s what she wants, what she needs. “Please hurt me and make me cry.” She has to look Mistress in the eyes while she says it, or she’ll have to start over. “I am bad, I’ve been bad, and I deserve it. I deserve to have Mistress punish me.” 

Mistress’s smirk turns warm, loving, and for a moment Chloe is entirely lost in her soft, loving gaze... And then her face is hard again, back into the scene. “Good girl. Come on, across my lap.” She sits up, patting her lap. Chloe crawls over, laying so that her belly was just flat on Mistress’s legs, presenting her rear. Mistress prefers to start with spankings.

Her pants are tugged straight down, just hard enough to make her squirm. Mistress’s soft, wonderful hands run over Chloe’s panties, feeling and squeezing just enough to touch the wet spot she’s made... Before those too, are pulled roughly down. Chloe breathes in, readying herself. Mistress does  _ not _ hold back, not unless it’s negotiated before hand. She could ask her, or just tell her to be gentle... But she doesn’t. Chloe  _ needs _ this.

_ Smack! _

The impact is hard enough that it makes her jerk, but of course, she doesn’t try to escape. That would be disobedience, and right now that’s just unthinkable. “What are you?” Chloe whimpers at the question. She knows the response, but it was just so.. Degrading and terrible and...

“I’m a, a brat, Mistress.” She says, and then yelps as another  _ smack  _ comes down hard on her exposed butt. Mistress is kind, alternating between either cheek.

“What else? Tell me everything.” Something inside of Chloe goes calm... A sort of almost bliss, where all she has to do is let everything out. Oh, how she loves Marinette... Her Mistress.

“I’m-I’m a bitch, I’m mean to everyone. Ah!” Another strike, just as hard as the first two, if not harder. “I made R-Rose cry, and, Ow! And I was mean to Juleka even though her- Gh! Her hair is so pretty,” She’s having trouble talking, of course. The pain was distracting, at once somehow both pleasant and terrible. But what was truly making it hard to talk were the tears that were starting to build up. 

A pressure in her head. The spanking alone won’t release it, but soon... “I, I lied to Ivan, and he was so- oh!- sad, and Mylene won’t speak to me any more, and, and, I’m sorry! I’m sorry Mistress, I don’t want to be bad!” And now she is well and truly under, eyes wide and glazed over. She continues to list her various offenses, all things she really does feel bad about, now. 

Mistress keeps going, until her bottom is a bright, stinging red. When she finally ends the spanking, Chloe slowly stops talking, running out of crimes to apologize for. Her eyes are hurting, she’s crying just a little bit, but it’s not enough, yet. Mistress gently tilts her head, looking her in the eyes. “Good girl. Very, very good. Are you ready for your proper punishment? Give me a color, good girl...” So loving, so gentle... 

Chloe manages to stumble out the color green, after a moment of dazed adoration, and then she nods. “Down the stairs, onto the chaise.” Chloe scrambles to obey, careful with the stairs even in her dazed state. Marinette watches her closely, making sure she doesn’t fall. Mistress is so attentive! 

Chloe can hear Mistress getting the tool for tonight’s punishment ready, as she laid herself out over the chaise. She doesn’t wonder what it is... Not much goes through her head right now, in fact. A little bit of anticipation, but mostly the built up pressure, waiting to be released with pain.

After a few moments spent drifting, Chloe watches Marinette come down the stairs herself. In her hand is a small paddle that Chloe has learned to fear. Solid wood, except for the series of holes drilled out... It had taken a lot of nerve to work up to that one, the first time...

_ This is going to hurt. _

Again, Mistress shows that attentiveness, “Color?” And what else could Chloe say? It will hurt, but she wants it. She wants the pain and the relief and the satisfied smile on Mistress’s face afterwards. She smiles her most adoring smile, and whispers.

“Green.”

Mistress’s look of excitement is worth the pain all on it’s own. She steps around, and Chloe feels the paddle pressed against her still aching rear, stinging a little on touch. “Now,  _ my _ flower, count for me. One strike per misdeed.” Chloe bites her lip, giving a little nod.

**_Smack!_ **

“One!” She cries out loudly, pain making her voice break. It  _ hurts! _ This is why they chose tonight, of course. Mistress’s parents are, for once, not home. Chloe can scream and cry and sob and no one will know.

**_Smack!_ **

“Two!” Which is exactly what starts to happen. It starts as a little sniffle, a gasp between the second and third strike, and then after the fourth it’s a full blown sob. In between numbers, she whimpers out how sorry she is, how bad she’s been. 

Chloe takes another seventeen hits, each time counting it and apologizing. Her face is a mess, by the end of it, covered in tears and a bit of mess. Her hair, while it was still up in its usual ponytail when she arrived, is now loose and all over the place. She doesn’t care. Finally,  _ finally _ she feels better. 

She continues to cry after Mistress stops swinging the paddle. Even as Mistress pulls her up into her arms, petting Chloe’s hair and whispering into her ears, she keeps crying. She has no idea how long it takes, for the tears to stop, but when she does finally come out of her sobs, she’s wrapped in a soft, warm blanket, held in Marinette’s arms. Marinette is still petting her. 

“You’ve been so good, you can just let it all out. I love you, I’ll take care of you, it’s okay.” Her words are soothing, filling a need that Chloe once could never have admitted to. A few more sniffles escape, and then she buries her head against Marinette’s chest. Her Mistress can tell that she’s come out of it, but for now, all she wants from Chloe is cuddles.

Mistress is so good to her.


End file.
